


If Captain Hook Shatters

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Elementary My Dear Pan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives on the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, all hallows eve, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. After Peter Pan wears the Jolly Roger flag like it's a dress, Smee views a sobbing Captain James Hook near a harpsichord. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Slightly in Stone, Peter on Trial, Treasure Hunt, Demise of Hook, When Games Become Deadly, Slightly Duped, Ages of Pan 1, Friday the 13th, Immortal Pan, Curly's Laugh, The Croc and the Clock, Wendy and the Croc, Invisible Tootles, The Letter, etc.





	If Captain Hook Shatters

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

''Captain Hook! Captain Hook! Peter Pan is wearing the Jolly Roger flag like it's a dress!'' Smee exclaimed after he ran into Captain Hook's cabin. He viewed the latter sitting and frowning by his harpsichord. Concern filled Smee's eyes. ''It's your mother's death anniversary,'' he said. 

Smee viewed tears running down Captain Hook's face and heard him as he sobbed. *I recall Peter Pan tying Captain Hook to a tree. I recall Captain Hook trying to smile. His mother is tearing him apart.* 

Smee touched Captain Hook's shoulder while the latter sobbed uncontrollably. 

Captain James Hook was shattered beyond repair. 

 

THE END


End file.
